The journey of Nakashima Kyousuke
by The Darkness within the Light
Summary: This story is my first one, and I've got inspiration from quite some others. The Self-Insert Character (the OC) will be Godlike, don't like, don't read. I'll post the chapters as I finish 'em. In this story Haku will be female. To all the good people out there, please let me know, if you find mistakes. I'm learning. (Update! read newest "Chapter")
1. Chapter 1: How it begins

Author Note: This is an Naruto Fanfiction with an Self Insert from me, but with an Name different from the one i have in reality. I'll select the Pairings as the story goes on, because I've got my real-life to worry about, and don't really have an idea right now. I won't set an solid schedule, because I don't want to dissappoint those who read the story. Also, the self inserted Character has knowledge of a very big part of the future, because his future self, to make sure the deaths of some very good people don't happen, went back in time, but his body didn't make it. So the Soul of his future-self merges with the soul of this time-line, which results in him getting memories of the future.

ATTENTION ALL READERS: This story can contain some footfetish and ticklefetish scenes, it's possible that I forget to mark them. If you don't like things like that, then jump to the end of them. Flamers can take their 'flaming' opinions, shine 'em up real nice, and shove 'em where the sun doesn't shine. This is MY Story, therefore MY rules are the ones that will be followed. Careful, it's very likely that my character becomes God-Like. Don't like, don't read. If you want to use the Bloodline limit (Kekkai Genkai) that I've put in here, you are free to do so. AS LONG as you mention the one, who created it. In other words, me. The name of the Kekkai Genkai is Tengoku No Me, and it has five levels. The levels, and the benefits along with the skills will be revealed as the story goes on. Please be patient with me and my english. I've got school to deal with, and I'm still learning english. Therefore it could happen that I get British English and American English mixed up. Not to mention the fact that this is my first self written fanfiction. I've been inspired by quite some writers, and their stories. The parts of the story, that make this a crossover will most likely begin in the third chapter, at the earliest! There are gonna be a few time-skips and a whole lot of Flashbacks. No, I'm not gonna write the A.N. (Author Note), the A.A.R. (ATTENTION ALL READERS) or the Disclaimers in every chapter. If you forgot them, which I can understand, set an bookmark on the site of this chapter. As I've already mentioned, this is my FIRST Fanfiction. If you have any criticism of my spelling, grammar or anything else, please write to me so I can edit the scenes and improve my English. One more thing, maybe I'll put some Songs in here, too. Mostly from Linkin Park. So you can consider this Story my way of mourning the suicide of Chester Bennington, who was the Singer of Linkin Park for at least 17 years. May he Rest In Peace.

Description of the Self Insert Character (Naruto Classic Age): Slim, 1,50 meters tall, dark brown to almost black hair, which is just long enough, that the hairs on the back of the Head cover the back of the neck, slightly tanned skin, brown eyes, Black Anbu Style Pants, Black Shinobi Sandals, Black Shirt with the Uchiha crest on the Back, Black Trench Coat with the Kanji for Demon (悪魔)in blood red on the back

Description of the Self Insert Character (Naruto Shippuden Age): Slim, 1,80 meters tall, Hair, Skin and Eyes just like in the Naruto Classic Age, Black Anbu Style Pants with an little bit of Chakra Metal within the two layers of cloth, Black Shinobi Sandals, Black Shirt with the Uchiha Crest on the Back, an white Skeleton with an grey Coat on it's body, the hood of the coat over it's head, an Scyte in it's left hand, while the right hand gives everyone who looks at it the middle finger (ya know, the typical 'Fuck You' gesture) on the front, and the Kanji for Demon (悪魔) in blood red on the beginning of both sleeves, Black Trench Coat, just like in Naruto classic, just that now the Kanjis are on the beginnings of both sleeves, too.

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto.

 **Prologue:** The Kyuubi, the most powerful of the biju as we know them, has attacked Konoha after being released from the Seal that held him in his nidaime (second) Jinjuuriki (Power of the Human Sacrifice), because it was being controlled by an Uchiha, who was believed to be dead. After the Yondaime Hokage (Fourth Fire Shadow), Minato Namikaze, the yellow flash of Konoha released it from the control of the Uchiha, the Kyuubi continued it's rampage through the village, until Minato's wife, the Red Death of Konoha and the former Nidaime Kyuubi no jinjuuriki, Kushina Uzumaki bound the Kyuubi with her sealing Chakra Chains, thus allowing Minato to use the shiki fuujin (Reaper Death seal) to seal the yin half of the Kyuubi and his own Soul into the Stomach of the Shinigami (the Japanese Death God). But before Minato died, like everyone who uses the Shiki Fuujin does, he used the Hakke Fuin with his remaining Chakra to seal the last Chakra and the souls of him and his wife, along with the Yang half of the Kyuubi, within his Son Naruto, who had just been born before the mysterious masked Uchiha kidnapped Kushina to unleash the Kyuubi upon Konoha. After Minato finished the Hakke Fuin, he died and the Shinigami dissapears, while Minato's soul rests in its stomach. A few moments before Kushina died, the Sandaime (Third) Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, arrived on the battlefield directly next to her. She used the last bit of her Breath to tell him, that the name of her and Minato's child was Naruto, and that Minato wanted Naruto to be seen as a Hero, for holding the Kyuubi at bay. After she spoke these words, she died.

(Time Skip, ten years later)

 **Real Beginning of the Chapter:** Nakashima didn't have an good day. Just now, he prevented the death of Naruto Uzumaki, the Sandaime Kyuubi no Jinjuuriki (the third Jinjuuriki of the Kyuubi), for the seventh Time that week. And it was just the evening of Monday, for Kami's sake! Of course, he wasn't seen. He hides in the shadows, after all. After the mob of angry, but now scared villagers dissappeared from the alley, he jumped out of the shadows and straight to the side of the unconscious Naruto. Then, he scooped Naruto up, put his right hand in the sign of confrontation, and shunshined to the Hokage Tower. When he was there, he went straight into the office of one Hiruzen Sarutobi, knowing full well that, despite the words of the secretary - who of course saw Naruto just like all the villagers except for Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku did- the Hokage wasn't in a meeting and was dealing with nothing but paperwork. Once inside, the Hokage dismissed the secretary, who had followed Nakashima into the room. Then, the Hokage noticed the still unconscious Naruto in Nakashimas arms, and asked: "Nakashima... Why is Naruto unconscious on your arms?" The answer he got was: "Because I just prevented his death through a beating from an Mob of angry villagers. For the seventh time today! I already figured out why they beat him, but I want to know it from you. But first, let me put up an privacy seal." After Nakashima put up the privacy seal, The Hokage couldn't help but ask: "How do you know that Seal?" Nakashima just calmly retorded: "I'll tell you how I know that, if you tell me, why the villagers hate Naruto. Well... everyone except for the Ichiraku family, that is." "Because they are narrow-minded, ignorant, pigheaded fools who can't tell the difference between a kunai, and the scroll it's sealed within!" replied the Hokage angrily. Nakashima could just let out a sigh, before saying: "well, that proves my theory that Naruto's the container for something. And when I take into account, that Naruto was born on the exact day the Kyuubi attacked, while now my generation is taught that it was killed, and I sometimes hear the last generation whisper 'Kyuubi', 'Demon' and 'Monster' when Naruto walks by, I can only guess that Yondaime-sama didn't kill the Kyuubi, like we are led to believe, but instead sealed it within Naruto. Isn't that true, Sandaime-sama?" "You are right, Nakashima. But you are forbidden from telling it to anyone, because I made it an S-Rank secret, thus revealing it is punishable by death. Not even Naruto knows about it, yet. And I intend to tell him when he becomes a Genin in two years. But no sooner than that." Those were the words of Hiruzen. "With every amount of respect i have for you, Hokage-sama. When this continues how it does, Naruto won't even make it to the third Year of the Academy. Screw Genin! With the amount of beatings he has to deal with, with most, if not all of them, deadly if I don't step in, I might add, along with the words of the Villagers, it will most likely break Naruto soon. Nothing is more dangerous than an broken Jinjuuriki, Hokage-sama. When the Jinjuuriki is broken, not even the most powerful seal can stop the biju from influencing the Jinjuuriki. But because of the fact, that Naruto already IS on the Verge of breaking, and the Kyuubi still didn't try anything, I can only guess that it was split in half before it was sealed in Naruto. And because the sealing took Yondaime-samas life, I can only guess that he used the Shiki Fuujin to split the Kyuubi in half, thus taking one half of it with him into Shinigami-samas stomach, before sealing the other half into Naruto. Isn't that right?" Nakashimas words made Hiruzen look, like someone just punched him in the face. He caught himself, before asking: "Then what should I do, Nakashima?" Nakashima just answered: "what should you do? Well... You should listen to my story. Just like YOU should, NARUTO! I know you are awake. I know you've been awake since I put up the privacy seal. You are NOT the Kyuubi. You are it's container." "H. How? How did you know that I've been awake for that long?" Naruto could be heard, fear clear in his voice. Nakashima just calmly answered :"I just knew it. Now, please, with all my respect, Sandaime-sama, Naruto, be quiet and let me tell you my story. I'm not fully from this timeline anymore. My future self went back in time, till my sixth birthday, but it's body didn't make it, so the soul merged with my own. I have all the knowledge, experience and memories of my future-self, and last year I was able to use the knowledge and memories to create the Doujutsu (Kekkai Genkai which influences only the eyes) my future self had six years before he created it. The Tengoku no Me (Heaven's Eye). It's an combination of all three great Doujutsu, along with an special level of one of them. Not to mention that three fifths of it are pure science. It was created with sixty percent science, ten percent Rinnegan, ten percent Byakugan, ten percent Sharingan and ten percent Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Now, the Mangekyou Sharingan can only be achieved through very great sorrow, which is felt when either you killed your best friend or an family member, or when one of those two options commits suicide in front of your very eyes and you blame yourself for it. The Mangekyou got some very powerful techniques, but there's a drawback. Every time someone with an normal Mangekyou uses one of its techniques he loses a bit of his eye sight. That can only be avoided and reversed when you take the Mangekyou of one of your silblings or one of your parents. After you've done that, your Eyes won't work at all for a few days, if not a few weeks. But after that, your Mangekyou will have evolved into the Eternal Mangekyou. The Eternal Mangekyou can use Mangekyou Techniques without the drawback, and they're more powerful, too. The Rinnegan isn't a myth. The Rikudou Sennin (Sage of Six Paths) isn't a myth, either. Else the Senju and the Uchiha, along with the Kaguya, the Hyuuga and the Uzumaki would be nothing but a myth. The Rikodou Sennin had a Brother. His Brother was Father to the two children that were the first Kaguya and the first Hyuuga. The Rikodou Sennins name was Hagoromo Otsutsuki, his brother was Hamura Otsutsuki. Hagoromo was the father of Indra and Asura Otsutsuki. Indra was the first Uchiha and got the Sages Eyes, without possibility to awaken the Rinnegan, because he would have to get his little brothers cells into his body first, and believed that peace could only be achieved and maintained through power. Asura was the first Senju, got the Sages body and believed Love to be the answer to achieving and maintaining peace. Hagoromo made one mistake, when he choosed his sucessor. But that's an point I'll reveal later. Hagoromo and Hamura used their Blood to create another Child. The first Uzumaki. The first Uzumaki had the Rinnegan and the power to create sealing Chakra Chains. Now back to the Mistake of the Rikodou Sennin. He choosed Asura to be his sucessor, and therefore caused the war between Senju and Uchiha. He forgot that he was the perfect balance of Love and Power, forgot that Peace can only be achieved and maintained through both Love and Power. He should've chosen not one of the Brothers, but BOTH of them as his sucessors. A high amount of bullshit could have been avoided. Right now, I don't have any of the necessary patience left to continue that story. But let me reveal one more thing: Every Bijuu, is nothing but one part of the Power of the Juubi. The normal, ugly Juubi. The Juubi that was the God-Tree. The Juubi was split into fourtyfive pieces by the Rikodou Sennin. One Piece was made into the Ichibi, two into the Nibi, three into the Sanbi and so on until the last nine pieces became the Kyuubi. What no one knew, though, was that The God-tree had a Spirit with two times the Power of the Juubi. That Spirit roamed the world, to find someone worthy of being it's comrade. That spirit, is the Juubi no Kitsune (The Ten-tailed Fox). It roamed the World until the Day of my Birth, and sealed itself into me. Now, History lesson's over. Oh, two things, Sandaime-sama. First, Kabuto Yakushi is the right-hand-man of Orochimaru, and an spy. Don't do anything about him, I'm gonna deal with his fore-eyed ass. Second, Naruto here will NEVER be able to graduate the Academy if some teachers continue to kick him out of the class in important lessons, while sabotaging his skills. Not to mention that Naruto just doesn't have the necessary control to do the normal Bunshin no Jutsu. But what do you expect, if he's got enough chakra for at least one thousand Kage Bunshin, while he can still continue fighting afterwards? Oh, and before I forget it, Mizuki should be killed on Naruto's Graduation Day, because he's gonna steal the forbidden scroll of sealing, to get some power when he arrives with it in Orochimaru-temes village, Otogakure."

(Time Skip, two years later, day after graduation day, Hokages Office [Author Note: Graduation Day was an Monday in this Story, and they got the rest of the week off. In the last two years, Nakashima told the Hokage quite a bit of information, and the Hokage saw it fit to turn Nakashima into an Anbu with the codename Akuma (Demon), and made him one of the Interrogators at the T&I Department.])

Nakashima enters the room, after being told by an Anbu that the Hokage, Ibiki and Anko wanted to see him. "You needed my presence, Hokage-sama, Ibiki-san, Anko-san?" "Yes, Nakashima. Anko and I are worried about last Year's team 9 Kunoichi Tenten Higarashi, along with this years graduated Kunoichis Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga and Sakura Haruno. We voiced our concerns to Hokage-sama and he send an Anbu to summon you. The rest you know", spoke Ibiki. "Ah. I see. You are concered about the fact that Tenten is to focused on becoming a Weapon's mistress, thus neglecting her other skills, while Ino and Sakura are Fangirls who expect my Brother Sasuke to be their Knight in shining armor, while you are also concered about Hinata, because she has so little confidence in herself that it could harm herself and her future Team. Am I right?" This was the question Nakashima shot at them. Hiruzen spoke up: "You are right, Nakashima. I can understand, why you hide the Uchiha crest on your shirt with that Trench coat of yours, so the villagers can't turn you into a spoiled brat, like your Brother Sasuke has become. Now, I want you to use your skills along with your kind of torture to kidnap Tenten Higarashi, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga and Ino Yamanaka before getting the point across to them, that it won't be very good for them, their teams and Konoha if they don't change. That's your Mission. Every single one of those Kunoichis, that changes for the better, after your through with them, goes down as an S-Rank Mission in your Folder and you'll be paid the full Mission. [Author Note: In this Story, there are at least five mission rankings. I'll list them and their pay now. D-Rank, 100 ryo. C-Rank, 1.000 ryo. B-Rank, 10.000 ryo. A-Rank, 100.000 ryo. S-Rank, 1.000.000 ryo] I want you to go by your codename Akuma (Demon) for that. And don't forget your Mask!" Nakashima bowed, and before you could blink, he was gone, and in his place, kneeling, was an Anbu with an Demonic Mask, and the complete Anbu equipment, in black. "It shall be done, Hokage-sama, Anko-taichou, Ibiki-taichou." With those Words, the Anbu disappeared.

(ten minutes later, Nakashimas secret dungeon [I know, this is the third Time-skip in this chapter, but I'm not exactly the best writer with the best ideas, ya know?])

Tenten, Ino, Sakura and Hinata weren't having a good day. A few minutes ago Tenten was training her throwing skills with her weapons, Ino was gossiping, Sakura was looking for the newest fashion-tips and Hinata was training with her jyuuken, when an Anbu with completely black equipment and an demonic mask dropped behind Tenten and knocked her out with an chop at the back of the neck, before taking her to his dungeon, where he put her in one of the rooms and tied her to the bed in said room, before blindfolding her. The same happened to the other three. He knew, if he put them in the same room, they'd scream at each other, and he knew that would make his eardums burst. At least, when they were in different rooms, they wouldn't know what would happen to them. Every room in his dungeon was soundproof, after all. First, he went into the Room he put Hinata into. In that room, there was only the bed. Too bad that it wasn't a normal bed! in truth, it was a machine. A tickle-machine, to be exact. But he didn't feel the need to activate it. The blindfold he put over Hinatas eyes blocked every tiny little bit of chakra that goes to the eyes, but because of the soft groans coming from her, he knew that she was beginning to wake up. "Well, look who's beginning to wake up. Ì hope you had a nice nap, Genin Hyuuga, because I've got the task to get a point across to you. I've got to make you believe that you are NOT worthless. I've got to make you see that your lack of confidence could very well be the DEATH of you and your team, if it isn't corrected before your first C-ranked Mission. Not to mention that I should tell you the reason, that the Jyuuken feels so unnatural to you, thus making your Jyuuken quite bad." Those were the hard, but true words of the Anbu. "E-e-even the A-a-anbu think that I'm w-w-weak? Why?" stuttered Hinata. The Anbu just calmly retorded "Hey, it's not your fault your jyuuken is so pathethic. It's not like you CHOOSE to be born with an WATER affinity instead of the EARTH affinity that is necessary for the standard jyuuken. Your body, because of you water affinity is made to flow like the river, not to be stoic as the rock, like it would be if you had an earth affinity." Hinata was shocked. She had an water affinity? But the rest of the clan had an earth affinity. Where did her water affinity come from? When her thoughts went to her mother, she began to realize it. Then she voiced it: "S-s-so Kaa-san had an w-w-w-water affinity? I-i-i-is that w-w-w-where mine came f-f-f-from?" The Anbu just answered: "yes. It is. You should confront your father about it. Oh, and one more thing. Stop stalking Naruto Uzumaki. You may admire, maybe even love him, but he's either to dense to notice it, which I somehow doubt, or he's concered that the villagers would treat you like they treat him, which is more likely. I can't tell you why they treat him like they do. It's an S-Rank secret, and revealing it would be my death. Only Hokage-sama and Naruto-san can reveal it." Then, he released Hinata from her bindings and took of her blindfold. "Now, I believe my words were enough to get my point across to you. Please refrain from activating your byakugan to reveal my identity, just because my voice is familiar to you. The Identities of the Anbu are secret for a reason. I'm gonna take you back to the Hyuuga compound. Because of the kind of transport, I'm gonna say this now: steady yourself. If it's not known to your body, it could desorient you, while possibly making you throw up." With that warning, he put an hand on Hinata's shoulder, put his other hand in the Sign of Confrontation, and shunshined them both to the Hyuuga Compound. Once there, he told the guards to expect an conflict between Hinata and her father, and asked them to watch over her, before he shunshined back into his Dungeon. Once there, he went into the room that held Sakura. There, he saw that she was trying to rip the ropes that bound her apart. Of course, the bed he tied her to was an tickle-machine, too. Every bed in his dungeon was. When he saw that she was about to damage one of the ropes, he vanished faster than the lightning, took off the ropes that bound her, and with one tiny flare of his chakra, activated the machine. The binding option.

 **ATTENTION! FOOT- AND TICKLEFETISH SCENE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

Sakura was shocked. first, she was bound by ropes, now, her wrists and ankles were held by some kind of metal. And she couldn't see a thing, because of that damn blindfold! She screamed: "SASUKE-KUN! HELP ME!" Right now, the Anbu was glad he put in some Earplugs that won't let anything over a certain frequence in. He told her: "Your dear 'Sasuke-kun' won't help you. Right now, he's getting more and more pissed, because of useless Fangirls like Ino-san and you. Not to mention, that because of the villagers he has become a spoiled brat, that thinks every bit of power should be handed to him on a silver plate. Congratulations. Thanks to your mom, the civillian council and the villagers he got an one hundred foot pole up his ass." Sakura screamed: " DON'T YOU DARE TO TALK LIKE THAT ABOUT MY SASUKE-KUN! MY MOTHER IS ON THE CIVILLIAN COUNCIL, SHE WILL MAKE SURE YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" "Your Mom can't do Jackshit, Haruno-san. I'm an Anbu. A Shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato. The day the CIVILLIAN council gains control over SHINOBI matters, in a SHINOBI-village, will be the day most of Konohas Shinobi and Kunoichi will become Nuke-nin (Missing Ninja). Now, I know you won't see it through words alone", was the only answer she got. before he, without listening to Sakuras screams and threats, took off her sandals and turned on the machines tickle option. Focus on the feet of the victim. Because he knew that the screams of a female Haruno could pierce even soundproof walls, he gagged her with tape, while wondering if it could be that Harunos are related to Banshees. Then he calmly went out of the room, seemingliy obvious to Sakuras muffled screams of laughter, before going into the Room that held Ino.

 **FOOT- AND TICKLEFETISH SCENE OVER, FOR NOW!**

Once there, he took notice of the fact that Ino seemed to be thinking. He asked her : "Something the matter, Yamanaka-san? If it's about me kidnapping you, I had my orders. And as an Anbu of Konoha I have to follow the orders of the Hokage." Ino asked a question in return: "Why did Hokage-sama order you to do that?" "Because Ibiki Morino, the sadist and Head of the T&I department, along with Anko Mitarashi, the snake mistress of Konoha, were concered about you, and three other Kunoichis. But from what I see, you aren't really a fangirl for Uchiha Sasuke-san, are you?" asked Nakashima, slight curiousity in his voice. Ino shot back: "Of course not! I just... I just didn't want to be an outcast. The only outcast in the class." The Anbu replied: "You wouldn't be the only outcast. If Anbu were allowed to take off their masks, I'd reveal my identity to you. I'm one outcast of your old class. The other one is Naruto Uzumaki-san. Because of an S-Rank secret, which is punishable by death to reveal, that is about him, the Villagers see him as something he is not. They look at him like he's a Demon. A Monster. Those Fools. They can't tell the difference between the Kunai and the Scroll it's sealed within. And a large group of Shinobi isn't any better. Every Teacher at the Academy, except for Iruka Umino-san send him out during important lessons, and sabotaged his over-all knowledge. You should stop acting like you are a Fangirl, Yamanaka-san. You are neglecting your skills, and that can be the death of you and your team." Then, He released Ino, told her to steady herself, shunshined with her to the Yamanaka compound, where he dropped her off, and shunshined back into his Dungeon. There, he went back into the Room he left Sakura in.

 **ATTENTION! FOOT- AND TICKLEFETISH SCENE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

There, Sakura was still laughing hard into her gag, because the soles of her feet were being tickled by an hairbrush each, while feathers and electric toothbrushes were tickling in between her toes. He stopped the machine, and took off her Gag. She was almost completely out of breath, but still found the strength to ask: "Why? Why are you doing this to me?" "Because you are neglecting your skills. you are dieting. DIETING of all things. You can eat all you want, damn it! You are neglecting your training, and your stamina is practically zero. You need more food, so you can train longer and harder, while building up your stamina. Fangirls like you often get killed on their very first C-Rank. In fact, I believe that-" She interrupted him with a scream: "I'M NOT A FANGIRL! AND I CAN'T STOP DIETING! I'M GONNA GET FAT! AND WHEN I TRAIN, I'M GONNA BREAK MY NAILS, AND GET DIRTY! SASUKE-KUN WOULDN'T WANT TO MARRY ME THEN, BECAUSE I'D BE UGLY!" Nakashima frowned behind his Anbu mask, promptly gagged her with fresh tape, took off her dress and started the machine again. This time Full body Tickle Torture, the tickling on the feet being the most intensive. Instantly, a whole lot of hands rubbed baby-oil into her skin. After that was done, most of the hands dissappeared. All but two of them, and they began to tickle her sides. The Hairbrushes went back to work on the soles of her feet, while electric toothbrushes worked on her toes, the balls of her feet, her stomach, her armpits and her ribs. Feathers tickled her Belly-button, and worked together with some more electric toothbrushes to tickle the space in between her toes. Instantly, she was laughing hard into her gag, while trying to jump into every direction to escape the tickling. He told her one thing, before he left the room to deal with Tenten: "Think again, Haruno-san." The venom in his voice would've made a shiver go up Sakura's spine [not in a good way], if she wasn't being tickled so hard. "Think again. Fangirls like you are the reason, that kunoichi are seen as pathethic and weak. Fangirls like you gave them a bad name. Fangirls like you could very well be the very reason that most Kunoichi are seen like they are weaker than shinobi. The reason they are mostly raped by Bandits and enemy Shinobi when out in the field. When I'm back, and you still don't take the life of Shinobi and Kunoichi seriously, I'm gonna let Ibiki-taichou and Anko-taichou deal with you. After all, when you are out in the field, and you are still as pathethic as you are, you and your team will die on your first C-Rank. After all, every mission outside of the Village has an chance to go south. with C-ranks it's not very likely, but still possible. What if, you know, you get a Mission to Nami no Kuni (Wave country) from an old drunk bridge builder, and while you are escorting him back to his home, it becomes clear that an greedy tiny tyrant and boss of a shipping company, like Gato's trading company, payed a group of Nuke-nin, like the Demon Brothers, Gozu and Meizu, along with their Boss Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the hidden Mist, one of the seven Swordsman of Kirigakure no Sato, wielder of Kubikiribocho, and Zabuzas possible apprentice, who maybe happens to have the hyouton (Ice release) kekkai genkai (bloodline limit), and acts like an hunter-nin from kirigakure and is alway ready to save his or her 'master'? What will you do then? If memory serves me right, both of the demon brothers are C-ranked, Chunin level, while Zabuza is A-Ranked, Jonin level. Two Chunin, one Jonin, and an unknown against three 'fresh-out-of-the-academy-and-therefore-green-behind-the-ears-genin' and a Jonin, who can't go all out on the enemy, because he has to protect both the client, and his little genin. Your team would be slaughtered." _On his way from Wave to Konoha, The 'super bridgebuilder' Tazuna sneezed, just like Gato, Zabuza, the Demon brothers and a girl in a hunter-nin outfit do while in Nami no Kuni._ With those hard, cold, but also true words, he dissapeared. Totally obvious to Sakuras muffled screams and tears of laughter, and her muffled pleas for the tickling to stop. But on the inside she thought about the words of the Anbu.

 **FOOT- AND TICKLEFETISH SCENE OVER, FOR NOW!**

Once he left the room, he went straight to Tenten's room in the dungeon. When he was there, he went inside. Tenten seemed to be thinking, just like Ino did seem to do. When she heard the door open, she asked: "Who are you? Why did you you kidnap me? Where are we? What are you gonna do to me?" The fear in her voice was as clear as the heaven on a sunny day. "In order: I'm one of your friends, from when you were at the academy, and was one grade under you, but am not allowed to reveal my identity to you, because I was made an Anbu with the codename Akuma. I kidnapped you, because Hokage-sama, Ibiki-taichou and Anko-taichou were concered about you and three newly graduated kunoichis in my grade. We are in my dungeon. What I'm gonna do to you? Well, two choices. 1. You take my words to heart, and change your way, which leads to me releasing you, before shunshining you back to your training ground, or 2. You don't take my words seriously, which leads to me activating the Tickle machine you are bound to, steadily increasing the level, until you accept the cold, hard truth", was the calm answer of the Anbu. Tenten was surprised. She said: "Then say what you have to say, Akuma-san." The Anbu told her: "Very well. Now, you see, it's not a bad thing that you want to become a weapons mistress. But if you specialize to much in one field, and a enemy is best suited against said field, you could be killed or worse. As someone who throws her weapons, someone with an Futon (Wind release) affinity is your worst enemy, because while usually, your aim is perfect, the enemy can use Futon Ninjutsu to make sure your weapons miss. You should train your Taijutsu, find out what you affinity is, learn a few jutsu for your affinity, and learn how to use every single one of your weapons in close combat. If you have a Raiton (lightning release) affinity, don't use it agains a futon user, futon has the edge over raiton. If you have Katon (fire release), then you've got the edge, because if the enemies futon isn't strong enough to blow out the fire, it's gonna make your katon jutsu stronger. If you don't have Katon, then at least train to be fast enough to get close enough to deal devestating blows to the enemy. Futon is mostly middle, to long range, but also usable in close range. Over specializing in one field while neglecting other fields, is just a big mistake. Kurenai Yuhi-san may be the genjutsu mistress of Konoha, but her Ninjutsu is, from what I know, only the Katon: Housenka no jutsu, Bunshin no Jutsu, Henge no Jutsu, and Kawarimi no jutsu, while her Taijutsu is low- to mid Genin level at best. Therefore, she's completely elimenated if her Opponent has an Suiton affinity, is better than her in Taijutsu and is good enough to escape her Genjutsu." "Okay. You've got your point across. I think I should ask Gai-sensei if he could test my affinity, while I begin to learn a few ninjutsu, at least begin with ken- and bojutsu, while getting my taijutsu up to snuff", said Tenten. Nakashima almost smiled behind his mask. Almost. He said: "Good. Then you are the third young promising Kunoichi I've got to change her ways for the better, and therefore my third sucessful S-Rank Mission today. Now I only have to finish dealing with the toughest nut of my old class. Though, if she still doesn't see the point, I'm gonna give her to Anko-taichou and Ibiki-taichou. It would be nice to earn another million ryo today, but if I don't control myself, then the money will get to my head, and I fear if she screams one more time, my Earplugs can't hold it back anymore. Also, I think I can live with three million, for now. Now, begin to steady yourself, I'm gonna take your bindings and the blindfold off, before I shunshin you back to your training ground." He did just as he said, before returning to 'Sakura's' room once more.

 **ATTENTION! FOOT- AND TICKLEFETISH SCENE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

Inside the room, there were a few puddles under the machine, which (thank god) is waterproof. Most of them were either Sakura's tears, or the sweat of her feet. Sakura was still almost laughing her head off, well, until Nakashima turned off the machine, that is. Then, he took off her Gag and asked just one Question: "Did I finally get the point across to you, Haruno-san?`" "Yes", was the almost broken sounding answer Sakura gave. "Good, because if the point still didn't reach you, I would've either turned the Machine to the highest level, after i stripped you naked, or I would've let Ibiki-taichou or Anko-taichou finish dealing with you", were the almost cold word from Nakashima.

 **FOOT- AND TICKLEFETISH SCENE OVER**

After he dropped of an now dressed Sakura at her home, he shunshined into the Hokage's office and kneeled, before saying: "Asking for permission to report, Hokage-sama." The Hokage looked up from his paperwork and said: "Stand and report, Akuma." Reacting to those words, Nakashima stood up and reported : "S-Rank Missions concering Genin Kunoichi Tenten Higarashi and the newly graduated Genin Kunoichis Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno, sucess." "You did it, huh? Tell me the order, and the work in progress parts", ordered Hiruzen. "Hai (yes), Hokage-sama. First, I talked to Genin Hyuuga Hinata-san, and managed to get the point across to her with words alone, after which I transported her home, and told the guards that there could be a conflict between her and her father, and asked them to watch after her. Second, I went into the room I put Genin Haruno Sakura-san in. Of course, she screamed for 'her Sasuke-kun' to help her and that her mom was gonna punish me. Because I knew that words wouldn't work with her, I gagged her, and let the Machine begin level one. After that, I left the room. Third, after leaving Genin Sakura to deal with the first level, I went into the room I left Genin Yamanaka Ino-san in, where I noticed that she was thinking. With her, I only had to tell that she wasn't the only outcast of the class, if she wasn't really a Fangirl for Genin Uchiha Sasuke-san, before telling her the possible consequences of not dropping the fangirl act. That made her change her ways, and therefore I dropped her of at the Yamanaka compound. Then, I went back to Genin Haruno to see if the first level was enough. It wasn't. She still was a fangirl. I regagged her, and before leaving her alone with the second level, I told her of one possible worst case scenario, that would be if a C-Rank to Nami no Kuni went south. Then I left her alone with the second level and her thoughts. Fourth, when I went into the room I left Genin Higarashi Tenten-san in, I only had to tell her the consequences of only focusing on throwing the weapons. I dropped her off at the trainingground she used when I collected her, and left her with her goal to ask Jonin Maito Gai-san to test her affinity, while she also planned to get her taijutsu up to snuff, begin with Bo- and Kenjutsu and the goal to learn a few Ninjutsu for her affinity. After that, I finished dealing with Genin Haruo Sakura-san, who, by now, was almost completely broken by the level two Tickle torture. She had enough time to think about while being tickled, and the Tickle Torture got the point across to her. After that, I redressed her, before dropping her off at her home. The rest, you know, Hokage-sama", was Nakashimas report. Hiruzen smiled and said: "Well done, Akuma. You may take off your mask now." Again, before you could blink, someone else stood in the place. This time, instead of the Anbu Akuma in his uniform, it was the newly graduated Genin Shinobi Nakashima Kyousuke. Nakashima said: "Arigatou (thank you), Hokage-sama." Hiruzen smiled warmly at him and said: "Dismissed, Nakashima. But expect to be summoned on the Evening before the day of team placements." "Hai, Sandaime-sama", with those words, Nakashima dissapeared. Until the evening before the Team placements, nothing much happened. Nakashima just followed his usual routine. Morning training, breakfast, watching over Naruto, a few ration bars for Lunch, continue to watch Naruto, to make sure that he wasn't being attacked, step in, before they could hurt him too much, make sure Naruto is cared for, before dropping him off at his home. After that, dinner, shower, and sleeping, while dreaming about his fantasies. On the Day before team placements Nakashima made sure to get as much sleep as he could, so he would be prepared for the long meeting in the evening. Because of that, he didn't wake up before 10a'm. Just as he was about to prepare his lunch, there was a knock at his door. Having become quite paranoid over the years, because some Genin and Chunin were being paid by the civillian Council and the elders to kill him- so they could kill Naruto or turn him into a weapon- He put his Fingers in the cross sign, whispered "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" and after that, send the clone to get the door. When the clone opened the door, an female Anbu with a cat mask and purple hair stood there. The clone said: "Hello, Neko-san. I take it, Hokage-sama wants the meeting to take place now, instead of the evening?" "Yes, Nakashima-san", was Nekos reply. The clone told her: "Boss will be here in a few moments." Before Neko could ask what he meant by that, the clone dispelled. When Nakashima himself arrived at the door, he heard Neko mutter: "That little... Oh whatever. I almost forgot that the elders send Genin and sometimes even Chunin to kill him, so they can get Naruto. Old bastards. All three of them. If it wasn't for them and the civillian council, Naruto could have an peaceful life, and Nakashima wouldn't have to worry about him so much. Well, at least Nakashima got an healthy load of paranoia out of it." Nakashima became quite amused when he heard that. While the amusement was seen in his eyes, and heard in his voice, he told her: "Quite the opinion you have about them, Neko-san. However, I can understand that. Now... You don't really want to hurt me with that katana, do you? Hey... Neko-san... Don't be so upset... I'm amused about the fact... that our opinions aren't that different when it comes to them." Because he could see the bloodlust in her eyes, despite the mask, and saw that she was gonna continue trying to hit him with her Katana, he said: "Well, you can tell Hokage-sama that I'll be there in a few minutes, and that Naruto will be with me. Naruto can't really reach his full potential with the wrong team and teacher, can he? JA NE (Bye)!", with the last word spoken, Nakashima ran like the hellhounds of the fields of punishment were after him [yes, that was an reference to Percy Jackson and the Olympians.] and left Neko to stare after the trail of dust he left behind. Shaking her head, she shunshined away to let the Hokage know about it, so he could prepare for Naruto's and Nakashima's arrival in the jonin lounge. After all, Nakashima and the Anbu Akuma were the same person, which meant that Nakashima knew the location.

(About ten minutes later, Jounin Lounge)

The Jounin were gathered, and the Hokage and his bodyguarding Anbu Neko were there, too. Everyone of them was waiting for Nakashima and Naruto. Anko, being the Jounin closest to the door, managed to hear Nakashima talking to Naruto: "And please remember to leave the talking to me, Naruto. I've got a few secrets left, that I'll share when I'm ready. I don't want some of the 'Uchiha-lovers' in there to try to kill you, or try to get an one hundred foot pole up MY ass like they managed to do with Sasuke. Most of them are stupid idiots, if you ask me. Working with sealing scrolls, and still unable to tell the difference between the kunai, in other words, the Kyuubi, and the scroll it's sealed within, again in other words, you. If I notice that one of them is even about to _look_ at you like he's gonna try and kill you soon, then said person should write his will and kiss his ass goodbye, while he still has the arms to write and the life to kiss it!" Neko just so happened to be close to the door too, and was now able to understand why Anko was having so much trouble to keep a straight face. After all she, like Anko, was laughing like crazy on the inside. Then, Anko and Neko heard something, that shocked them to the core. "Please step away from the door, Neko-san, Anko-san. I'm gonna make an entrance crazier than the ones you do, Anko-san. Brace yourselves. Oh, and tell everyone to make a free path for the door. All the way to the wall, window, or whatever is on the other side, because I won't be the one to blame when someone didn't listen to the warning and gets a door in the face." They could hear from his voice alone, that Nakashima was serious, but after the two managed to get EVERYONE to clear the path, they couldn't help but ask one question, which made everyone pale so badly, they looked like ghosts: "You do know that this is MADNESS, don't you, Nakashima?" Everyone in the room could hear one whisper, followed by a scream: "Madness? THIS IS KONOHA! [Yes, this is a reference to the This Is Sparta kick, just because I felt like doing it.]" With that said, Nakashima pumped as much Chakra into his foot as he could, before Sparta-kicking the Door. Ignoring the fact that the Door went straight through the closed window where it hit Kakashi, who, like usually, was late and about to enter through the window. Kakashi and the door went flying together, and Kakashi screamed: "I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS! NEXT TIME, I'LL BE ON TIME! I PROMISE!" Kakashi continued screaming like that until he and the door landed in the Forest of Death, otherwise known as Training Ground 44, where Kakashi and the door left scars on the trees and the ground. While Kakashi was flying, everyone still in the room had to pick their jaws from the ground. Everyone but Nakashima, who looked like he didn't give a fuck about the door hitting the copy ninja in the face, Naruto, who got a few ideas for new pranks and quite some snickering out of it, and Anko, who just began to roll on the ground, because she was laughing so hard. The Hokage was the first to catch himself, and asked Nakashima: "Nakashima, do you know just WHO you hit with the door just now?" "Of course I know, Sandaime-sama. I hit Kakashi Hatake in the face. Sharingan no Kakashi (Kakashi of the Sharingan), Copy Ninja Kakashi, Ex Anbu Captain, whose Anbu identity shall not be revealed by me, former student in Team 7 under Yondaime-sama, teammate of the KIA (Killed In Action) Chunin Kunoichi Rin Nohara and the MIA (Missing In Action), presumed KIA Chunin Shinobi Obito Uchiha, who gave Kakashi his left Sharingan as an late present, because Kakashi made Jounin that day. Quite a shame that Kakashi became so lazy, that he's quite rusty now. As he is, he would have trouble fighting Zabuza Momochi, because he allowed himself to fall from S-Rank Anbu-Captain to A-Rank Jounin. Quite pathethic, if you ask me. If you don't keep your skills so sharp, that they could cut most enemies instantly, then what use are you for your village, when you aren't S-Rank anymore, but two S-Rank Nuke-nin, who are strong enough to defeat a Bijuu, attack your home?" retorded Nakashima calmly. The Hokage had to agree with him: "Yeah, you are right. But you DO know, that now it's gonna take a while, to get this meeting started, because Kakashi is needed here, and has to get here from the Forest of Death, don't you?" "Of course, Sandaime-sama", was Nakashima's only reply, before Kakashi barged back in, this time through the doorway. With anger clear in his voice and his visible eye, he asked: "Okay, who was the one that hit me with the three times damned-" Nakashima interrupted him: "I did. If you weren't so late, you would've got the warning and therefore wouldn't have had to deal with the Forest of Death. Now, could we please just get this meeting started?" "You are quite right, Nakashima. Okay, now who wants whom on his team?" (they want Team 7, 8 and 10 as they are canon) Nakashima stopped them: "Wait a minute. You mean to tell me, that you want so overly specialized teams. You should think about better combinations for later, because this just won't work. Asuma-san, what are you gonna do, if one of your missions goes south, and you meet an enemy who knows EVERYTHING about the Ino-Shika-Cho combination? Or you, Kurenai-san? What will YOU do, if your mission goes south, and you get an enemy who knows everything about the Byakugans secrets, the weaknesses of the Inuzuka, and how to deal with the bugs of the Aburame? Oh, STOP SNICKERING ALREADY, KAKASHI! You are at least as bad. WOULD YOU STOP READING THAT BULLSHIT IN FRONT OF EVERYONE, THERE ARE LADIES PRESENT!" Mentioned Ladies blushed and Kakashi put away his Icha Icha Paradise. "Thank you. Now, Kakashi-san, if the memories of my future-self serve me right, you would teach your team NOTHING BUT TEAMWORK UNTIL THEIR FIRST C-RANK, AND THAT WOULD'VE BEEN TO WAVE, AND WOULD'VE GONE FROM C-RANK TO A-RANK, YOU STUPID PIECE OF... Sorry. Now where was I? Oh right. When the Mission would've gone south, because of enemy Shinobi, from what I know two C-Rank, one A-Rank and one unknown, then, and only then, would you have taught them ANYTHING USEFUL, YOU LITTLE... Grrr. A team is only so strong as it's weakest link. You would've taught them TREE-WALKING DURING AN A-RANK! WITH THE RISK THAT YOUR TEAM AND YOUR CLIENT COULD BE ATTACKED BY GATO AND HIS ARMY OF OVER TWO HUNDRED MERCENARIES! AND THEN YOU WOULD SIGN THEM UP FOR THE CHUNIN-EXAM, WITH NOTHING BUT THEIR OLD SKILLS, TREE WALKING AND MAYBE SOME NOW CRUMBLING TEAMWORK UNDER THEIR BELT, YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT! Make the teams as you want them, for now. But DON'T expect me to pull your asses out of the crossfire, when you notice that I'm right. Hokage-sama, I'm gonna say this now: Kakashi would've waited for the waiting phase of the chunin exam finals, then, he would've left Naruto with Ebisu, who sees him for the Kyuubi and would've taught him water-walking in an hot-spring, without noticing the Gogyo Fuin Orochimaru would've put onto the Hakke Fuin in the Forest of Death, and therefore without noticing that Naruto couldn't even control his chakra enough for tree-climbing anymore, because an odd seal over an even seal sends the Chakra-Network harwire, then, Kakashi would've taken Sasuke, would've got his speed up, and would've taught him the Chidori, even though it's not very useful against Jinjuuriki, and would've thought that speed and Chidori are enough. Ebisu would've caught the Toad Sannin Jiraiya peeping at the Ladies in their side of the hot spring, would've been knocked out by said Toad Sannin, who should be called Ero-Sennin instead, and said Ero-Sennin would've taken the Gogyo fuin off of Naruto's seal, would've finished teaching him Water-walking and would have taught him nothing but the Kuchiyose, where at the end of it, he would've thrown Naruto down a cliff, so he would use the Kyuubis Chakra to summon Gamabunta-sama. To tell the truth, you don't have to completely change the teams, but you'll have to AT LEAST BEGIN to teach the Genin about elemental affinities, and some Ninjutsu for them. End of story", was Nakashima's remaining choice of words. Completely ignoring the gaping Jonin, Nakashima said one more thing, before dissapearing with Naruto: "Now, if you'll excuse us, I have to help Naruto relearn some things from the academy, while making him write better and faster, so he can begin to learn the Fuinjutsu his clan was so famous for. Ja Ne" When Nakashima and Naruto were gone, Hiruzen said one thing, to which everyone agreed: "Well, I think Nakashima should be Elite-Genin and therefore have the authority of a Chunin, and also the second in command for the team Naruto is on, so they actually learn something. Tell that to Iruka Umino, and tell him to tell the whole class, but mostly Nakashima, that he's allowed to reveal his identity as one of my best, if not THE best of my Anbu if the class doesn't think he deserves the rank."

(next morning, Day of Team placements, Academy, Iruka's classroom, 8a'm)

Just as the bell was about to ring, Nakashima and Naruto entered the room, went to their places and sat down. They noticed that Ino was sitting far away from Sasuke, who had to deal with Sakura next to him. Nakashima couldn't help but say: "Well, You really HAVE dropped the act, Ino-san. Very good." To the surprise of most of the class, Ino smiled in Nakashima's direction and said: "Well, I'm rather an outcast who isn't part of an fanclub anymore, than a dead, maybe raped kunoichi out in the field, just because I neglected my training." Then, Iruka entered the room, used his Big Head no jutsu to get the not-so-silent part of the class to be silent, and called out the teams (I'm just gonna ignore Team's one to six, we all know they'll fail.): "... Now Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, your Sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Save your opinions for when I'm through with talking, there will be some additions. Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame, your Sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still in circulation from last year, so Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi, your Sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. Now to the additions. I'll bet you noticed that Nakashima wasn't in a team, yet. That's because Hokage-sama wanted him to be present at the meeting yesterday, and he had a few... Choice words about the teams. The Teams 7,8 and 10 will most likely be changed a little. Because Nakashima's words were so accurate, he was promoted from Genin to a rank, that wasn't given to ANYONE in Years. Elite Genin Nakashima, stand up." Nakashima stood up and said: "Hai, Iruka-san." Most of the genin in the room protested. The Fangirls being the loudest. After Iruka got them to be quiet again, mostly directed at Nakashima, he said: "Nakashima, if anyone still isn't okay with you being elite Genin and second in command of team 7, Hokage-sama wanted me to tell you, that you are allowed to reveal yourself." Most people were confused, and became even more so, when Nakashima began to chuckle: "So Sandaime-sama gives me permission, huh?" When everyone looked at him, they were shocked when he suddenly dissapeared and in his place stood the Anbu Akuma. Said Anbu spoke up: "Okay, listen up, Maggots! Protest all you want, but don't question Hokage-samas orders! It could be considered treason and therefore lead to you execution! I've been one of Hokage-samas Anbu for one, maybe two years now. I've been officially promoted to Elite-Genin, because I have more field experience than most people in this room! And sometimes, the Shinobi with the most skills can be defeated by the Shinobi with the most experience!" Iruka said: "Thank you. You have permission to get into your normal clothes now." Upon hearing those words, Akuma dissapeared and Nakashima stood where he stood. Then, Nakashima said, more like asked: "I take it, Hokage-sama wants that Team 7 is taught more than simple Teamwork before their first C-Rank, and put me into the Team with the authority of a Chunin?" Iruka answered: "Yes, you are right. Now, go get your lunch, everyone! Your Senseis should be here, when you are back." everyone but Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Iruka and Nakashima left the room. When they were outside, Sasuke stood up, marched to Nakashima, and demanded: "Hand over your rank, dope (dead last)! It should belong to an Uchiha Elite like me, and not to an Dope like you, whose clan most likely wasn't worth anything!" Nakashima calmly looked up at Sasuke, then looked at Iruka and asked: "Do I also have permission to reveal some of my secrets, and give this village my honest opinion, Iruka-san?" Iruka, dumpfounded, answered: "Yes, you do, Nakashima." Having received permission, Nakashima stood up, looked at Sasuke, and asked: "Doesn't it hurt, to have an one hundred foot pole up your ass, nii-san (brother)?" Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Iruka, and the Genin and Senseis, who just entered the room, were shocked. Sasuke asked: "Did you just call me... NII-SAN?!" "Of course I did, nii-san. when I was born, Itachi-nii-san seemed to have a feeling, that the clan was gonna plan a coup d'etat someday, and convinced Kaa-san (mother) to leave me at the orphanage with the clanname Kyousuke. The Uchiha massacre happened, because they planned a coup d'etat, and therefore were traitors. It could've been avoided, had Danzo-teme (Danzo Bastard) not taken Shisui-san's right eye, before he could use the Kotoamatsukami on the Leaders of the coup. Shisui-san gave his left eye to Itachi-nii-san, so Danzo-teme couldn't get it. Then, Shisui-san committed suicide by letting himself fall into the Naka river, thus awakening Itachi-Nii-sans Mangekyou, because he blamed himself for it. Sandaime-sama tried to use diplomacy to change the Uchiha clans mind. In the end, Itachi-nii-san was ordered by the three elders to execute the clan, to avoid a civil war that could be used by our enemies to wipe Konoha off the map. Itachi-nii-san was crying that night, wasn't he? I know he was, he came to me for a few minutes after that, after all. Nii-san, through hatred, you'll become blind, weak, predicting you will be easy. To become truly strong, one must fight to protect his precious people. Now, Sasuke-nii-san. Do you still want the villagers to treat you like the world is yours, or do you want TO GET THAT FUCKING POLE OUTTA YOUR ASS?! After all, Itachi-nii-san threatened Danzo-teme. He threatened to sell village secrets of Konohagakure no Sato to it's enemies, if he dared to even lay a finger on you", were, for yet another time, Nakashima's choosen words. After that, everyone was quiet, until every Sensei but Kakashi, who broke his promise, took their charges and led them to other places. When there was a knock at the door, Nakashima somehow knew that Kakashi arrived, and asked Naruto: "Naruto... What is this?" Naruto, knowing what he was gonna do, answered: "This ist MADNESS!" You could hear how Kakashi gulped at that. Nakashima calmly walked to the door, charged chakra into his foot, and murmured: "Madness?" At that, you could hear Kakashi ask: "Mommy?" Nakashima finished with a scream: "THIS IS KONOHA!" and sparta-kicked the door, just like he did the day before at the jounin lounge. This time, Kakashi was able to dogde the door, if only barely. Then, Kakashi entered the room, visibly shaking, and asked: "Are you Team Seven?" "Of course we are, and I'm your second in Command, Kakashi-sensei", said Nakashima. Then, he added: "And if you are late one more time, I won't kick the door, I'll kick YOU!" You could see something no one saw before. The legendary Sharingan no Kakashi pissing himself in fear. Kakashi stuttered: "W-w-w-why d-d-d-don't my c-c-c-cute l-l-little g-g-genin g-g-g-go to the r-r-roof, while I g-g-g-go to change my p-p-pants? I'll be b-b-back as s-s-soon as I c-c-can."

(Five minutes later, Academy roof)

When Kakashi came to the roof, he said: "Now, I want every single one of you four to introduce yourself. You know, your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future, things like that. To give you an example, I'll begin. I'm Kakashi Hatake. My likes... I'll let you know when you are old enough to know them. My dislikes... I don't really have any. My hobbies are for grown-ups only, My dreams for the future? I'll burn that bridge when I get to it." Sasuke and Sakura thought: 'all he told us was his name.' While pointing at Sasuke, Kakashi said: "Next one will be broody here" Sasukes exact words were: "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like anything, and except for liars" *glare at Nakashima* " I don't really dislike anything, either. I don't have a Hobby. My dream, no. My ambition is to restore MY clan and kill a certain someone and everyone who dares to stand in my way." When Sasuke said that, everyone had a different train of thought. Kakashi: 'Looks like he's an unstable Avenger' Naruto: 'I hope he doesn't mean me or my precious people' Sakura: 'before, I would've thought he was cool. But now? Thanks to Nakashima I see that he's more likely to kill me and his possible allies, than to love me' Nakashima: 'Damn it! This is what Sasuke-nii-san has become? Itachi-nii-san! IF THIS IS YOUR FAULT, YOU CAN KISS YOUR ASS GOODBYE! WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU, YOUR ASS WILL BE ON FIRE!' Then Kakashi pointed at Sakura and called her out: "Okay, Pinky, your turn." Sakura said: "I'm Sakura Haruno. My likes... I don't really know anymore, but you could say that training and eating count to my likes now. My dislikes include: being tickled, being made fun of and being useless and weak. My only new hobby right now is training. My dream for the future? I don't think I trust this team enough, to tell them, yet." "Very good, Sakura. Now, blonde sunshine, you're up", said the scarecrow. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are my precious people, training, ramen and pranking, because it helps me train. My dislikes are stuck-up pricks, traitors, those who hurt or kill my precious people, and those who would do either of those two to anyone else for power, and those who don't get the difference between the kunai and the scroll it's sealed within. My Hobbies are pranking and training. My dream for the future? I've got two of them, at least. I want to become hokage, but I wanna find out about my parents, first." "Now those are the words, I like to hear. Now... Nakashima, you are the last one, though I think I wanna run home crying right now, out of fear because of what you might say" were the words of Kakashi, the last part being spoken with fear evident in eyes and voice. Nakashima calmly said: "I'm Nakashima Kyousuke, though I would be Uchiha, if Itachi-nii-san didn't put me into the orphanage when I was born. Not that I'm complaining, at least I don't have a one hundred foot pole up my ass, because those stupid villagers think the Uchiha are gods on this world. I'd bet there are some real gods, and maybe some half-gods out there. Or where the children of humans and gods called demigods? Oh well, whatever. Isn't like I'll ever be interesting for them. My likes are... Just why the hell do you wanna know them, anyway? They are none of you freaking business, damn it! Well, most of them, at least. I'll name only a select few of my likes. These are: training, learning about the gods of greek mythology" Everyone looks at Nakashima, confused. "don't gimme looks like that, or I'll sparta-kick you into the Hokage monument!" threatened Nakashima. It worked. They immediately looked away from him, whistling innocent tunes, but were waiting, like they wanted him to continue. "Good. Now where was I? Oh right, the rest of my selected likes are: learning about elemental kekkai genkai and kekkai touta (bloodline selection), because I just know I'm gonna have to know about them, if I wanna learn 'em. I also like to kick arrogant, stuck-up people off of their pedestals, I like my precious people, pranking, and fuinjutsu. My dislikes are the arrogant, the ignorant, backstabbing bastards, fangirls, and a few other people and things you don't deserve to hear about, yet. My hobbies, I'll only name five. My hobbies include: pranking, training, sparta-kicking quite some things, reading about kekkai genkai and kekkai touta, and learning elemental ninjutsu, just like learning genjutsu. My dreams for the future? I don't know anymore. Perhaps I never did, and I just know I never will know my dreams. What are Dreams for the future good for, anyway? Nowadays I just live by the words: Feel pain. Contemplate pain. Accept pain. Know pain! It's all that worked for me until now" was the rest of Nakashima's introduction. Kakashi stood up, clapped, and said: "Perfect. Now, my cute little genin, we will have a survival exercise tomorrow morning 5a'm sharp at training ground seven. One Thing, I wouldn't eat breakfast tomorrow, if I was you. You'll just throw it back up. Ja Ne." With that, He shunshined away. Nakashima told them one thing, and shouted out one other thing to the heavens, before dissappearing with a shunshin: "Eat Breakfast tomorrow, or you won't be at your best. He wants us to be weak when he puts us through the famous bell test he and his team were put through. Remember, eat breakfast, because you're gonna need all the energy you can get. Even with teamwork, it's gonna be hard to defeat Sharingan no Kakashi. KAKASHI! I HOPE YOU CAN HEAR ME! IF YOU DARE TO BE SO MUCH AS A SECOND LATE TOMORROW FIVE A'M SHARP, I'M GONNA SPARTA-KICK YOU FROM HERE TO KUMO IN A WAY, THAT'LL MAKE YOU SKIP ACROSS GROUND, MOUNTAINS AND THE OCEANS, UNTIL YOU FINALLY LAND BACK HERE IN KONOHA, STRAIGHT IN THE FOREST OF DEATH! YOU HEAR ME?! BE LATE, AND YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" After Nakashima had dissapeared, the now dumpfounded genin went their own ways home, all the while thinking: 'What the hell is wrong with Nakashima? And just what is Greek Mythology? What are the gods of it, for that matter?' In an tree on the roof Kakashi was wide eyed, and was shaking horribly because of the threat. He made a note to never piss of Nakashima, and he also noted that it would be better for his health, if he wasn't late for the exercise.

(Next Morning, ten seconds before 5a'm, Training ground seven)

Team seven was there. The normal genin, at least. Kakashi was there, too. They noticed that clouds were gathering, while it started to rain heavily. One second before the deadline, a lightning bolt hit the ground in front of them, and out of that space came Nakashima. When the lightning bolt dissapeared, the sky began to clear up. Kakashi gave a whistle: "Holy crap. Nakashima! You have just combinated at least two elements to make one hell of a shunshin! If I didn't know you were THE strongest of Hokage-samas Anbu, I'd be on the ground in awe." Then he held three little bells up in one of his hands and said: "Now, your TRUE genin test begins. The one who let you graduate the academy was to weed out the hopeless cases. In this one, I want you to-" He was interrupted by Nakashima: "To come at you with the intent to kill, so he or she gets one of the bells. There are four of us, but three bells. You want us to fight against each other, miss the true point of the test, which is teamwork, so you can fail us, because you want to fool us with your usual words. You would say that the one, who by the end of the exercise, which will most likely be at nine a'm, still doesn't have a bell will be the one to fail, while the rest passes. I know your motto, but also your methods. Your methods are to find out, if a team can get past their differences and work together, thus look underneath the underneath and show teamwork, while your motto is 'Those who break the rules are scum, that's true. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum.' Isn't that true? But to humor you, let's fight. If it's one on one or team 7 vs Sharingan no Kakashi is your choice." Kakashi looked at Nakashima, and said: "You really DID do your homework, didn't you, Nakashima? But you're right. Let's see if three wet-behind-the-ears-genin and an elite genin can beat the legendary copy ninja. Start!" When Kakashi dissapeared in a puff of smoke, Nakashima instantly bellowed orders: "Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto! Fall back and form a plan! I'm gonna stall him to buy you the necessary time! Go!" Sakura and Naruto did as he told,while Sasuke got in line about twenty meters behind Nakashima and did the necessary hand signs for a katon jutsu. Kakashi appeared a ten meters in front of Nakashima, when he heard Sasuke scream: "Now you die for lying to me and badmouthing the Uchiha, Dope! Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Kakashi could only widen his visible eye in shock when he saw the Uchiha fire a katon jutsu at Nakashima, while watching how Nakashima turned around while shooting through handsigns for an defensive suiton jutsu. Behind a few trees, Sakura and Naruto screamed: "Sasuke! What the fuck is wrong with you! You don't attack comrades!" When Nakashima finished his handsigns and faced the fireball, he called out: "Suiton: Suijinheki!" When finished calling it out, he spat out a wall of water, that killed of the fireball upon impact. But Nakashima wasn't finished, no, he was just getting started. And he was pissed. He dissapeared into the earth, dived until he was under Sasuke, grabbed said pricks ankle and pulled him into the earth after calling out: "Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu!" After Sasuke was stuck in the unforgiving earth from the head down, Nakashima turned to Kakashi and calmly said: "Sorry, but I had to neutralise him, before he could do serious damage. Can't have someone who's worse than scum hit two genin, who can't counter his elemental ninjutsu, can we? I'll tell you the skills I know from Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, because I know that you'll need your sharingan to deal with me, and if you have to deal with Sakura, Naruto and me, while using your sharingan, you'll end up in the hospital with chakra exhaustion and will be unable to attend to the really necessary meeting with Sandaime-sama, okay?" "Do that, Nakashima. I'll just guess that you observed all three of them, to know what they were capable of, what they could handle, and what they would need help with, so you were prepared to train them later on?", responded Kakashi. Nakashima retorded: "Of course! Or do you expect me to let them tell me, where it's very likely that they lie? I'll tell you their skills. Sasuke, mid genin to low chunin taijutsu, one katon and the three academy jutsu, nonexistant genjutsu. Sakura, mid to high genin taijutsu, the three academy jutsu, low to mid genin genjutsu and beginning to learn medical ninjutsu, where she has sucessfully learned the shosen no jutsu already. Naruto, mid genin to mid chunin taijutsu, two of the three academy jutsu, because he's got too much chakra for a normal bunshin, kage bunshin no jutsu and his so called oiroke no jutsu, which should be called true henge instead, because its not a illusionary transformation, but an shapeshift, nonexistant genjutsu, because he has too little control over his chakra, and level 3 of 10 fuinjutsu master, thanks to his use of kage bunshin." "That's very good and very accurate information, Nakashima. Well done. Now, we should begin" , after saying that, Kakashi pushed up his headband to reveal the sharingan that was given to him by Obito. Then, he ran through handsigns and called out: "Suiton: Suryuudan no jutsu!" Before a serpent-like dragon made of water rose from the nearby lake and shot at Nakashima, who calmly countered with his own handsigns, before slamming his Palms on the ground, calling out: "Doton: Doryuheki!" Kakashi ran at the wall after he made his handsigns, and shouted: "Chidori!" This time, Nakashima jumped back, while running through handsigns, and called out: "Futon: Daitoppa!" Before he took a deep breath and unleashed his jutsu. Kakashi chuckled, before running through another set of signs, after which he called out the technique, before shooting multiple little fireballs at Nakashima: "Katon: Housenka no jutsu!" This Time, Nakashima didn't seem very pleased, and shot through his own handsigns for a different kind of suiton-ninjutsu, before making needles made of water appear and shooting them at the fireballs, he called out: "Suiton: Hijutsu: Sensatsu suisho!" On the inside, Kakashi was shocked. 'He knows an hijutsu? How? I better finish this soon!' Then he shot through handsigns so fast they could only be seen by the sharingan and shouted out: "Doton: Doryuudan no jutsu!" Which made a Dragon made of earth try to hit Nakashima, until he used the technique he called out, that is: "Chidori Nagashi!" Kakashi was shocked again. But this time, he caught himself even faster and called out his last technique, before silently preparing for a big katon jutsu from Nakashima, which would force him to use the kawarimi he prepared for: "Futon: Reppusho!" But just when Kakashi thought he was prepared for anything, Nakashima held up one handsign, that made Kakashi gulp in fear. When Kakashi heard Nakashima call out "Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku!" He used a quick kawarimi to get the hell outta there, before the wall of flames could reach his position. When Kakashi knew he was save, he called out: "Okay, that's enough for today. if i didn't see your extreme chakra levels, I'd say this was a draw, but I'm down to one fourth, while you've got at least sixty-two, if not sixty-three out of sixty-four pieces left, when it comes to chakra. Congratulations, Nakashima! You've bested me in Ninjutsu, while I used the Sharingan. I'd like to know, where you got all those jutsu from, and how you got all those affinities, but I think you'll share that, when you're ready. Team 7 passes. Though, I don't like that I'm being forced to pass this team, no matter how good they are. Man, I hate the elders." The last two sentences of Kakashi were whispered, but Nakashima heard them, none the less. Nakashima called: "Kakashi-sensei, cover your Sharingan. You, Team 7, the Hokage and me need to have a 'talk'!" the tone that was heard in his voice, when he said 'talk', made a shiver of fear go down the spines of Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto. Then the Team, their Sensei and their second in command dissapeared from the now quite demolished training ground, and went to see the Hokage.

(thirty minutes and a report later, Hokage's office)

Hiruzen sighed and cleared his throat, before saying: "Okay. Thanks for bringing this to my attention. I think I'm gonna look for a good candidate for the position of Godaime (fifth) Hokage soon. Nakashima, I'll need your assistance in finding a good person for the job. The Godaime will have to deal with it, I'm too old for this shit. Genin Uchiha! From now on, Elite-Genin Kyousuke shall watch you. And everytime you step out of line he's to notify either me, so I can get the message to the T&I department, or he's to notify them himself directly. Dismissed!"

 **To be continued...**

 **A.N: Well, that was the first chapter. Don't expect to much from me, this chapter took me about three days. I'll try to upload at least one chapter per week, but I won't promise anything. My Idea's aren't endless, ya know? See you next time for:** The Journey of Nakashima Kyousuke


	2. Update on story

I'm sorry, guys. I know I wrote that I'd try to update every week, but I find it to be to difficult to concentrate on this story and school. That, and an lack of motivation... not the best conditions to write an story. I'd be thankful if someone else were to finish this story, because in my eyes that's better than just putting it on Hiatus, as people call it, just to end up forgetting about it.

If someone wants to finish the story in my stead, then send me an message, so I can give you the information on the Tengoku no Me. Things like how it looks, how many levels it has, what the skills on each level are, stuff like that. Again, I'm sorry.


End file.
